Antes y después
by Muselina Black
Summary: Porque basta sólo un instante para destruir una vida. Para PukitChan.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Este es un regalo para** PukitChan**, basado en su tercera petición (un fic sobre Isla y Sirius Black I). Espero haberle hecho justicia a tu idea, porque la verdad es que me gustó mucho escribir este fic._

**Antes y después**

_**Londres, 1851**_

Sirius arrugó la nariz. ¡Qué plasta era su hermana menor! Por alguna razón, la enana insistía en correr detrás de él. Por más que él le dijera que no quería jugar con ella, Isla insistía. Sus pasitos insistían en seguirlo por los pasillos de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Una de las mejores cosas de vivir en una casa de ese tamaño, era la cantidad de habitaciones sin usar que había. Todas llenas de tesoros por ser descubiertos. Una de las actividades preferidas del pequeño Sirius es entrar en las habitaciones y rebuscar en ellas, a ver qué objetos interesantes encontraba ahí. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces que tuviera cuidado, que podía encontrarse con algo peligroso en ellas. Hasta el momento, lo más peligro que el niño había encontrado había sido una pinza que insistía en apretarle la nariz. Y eso no era suficiente para disuadirlo de seguir explorando su casa.

Lamentablemente, el problema era que su hermana menor insistía en perseguirlo por todos lados. Así no se podía explorar tranquilo, porque Isla era muy pequeña y se ponía a llorar cada vez que veía una araña.

—¡Isla! —protestó Sirius dándose vuelta para encarar a la niña pequeña con su vestido de volantes—. No quiero jugar contigo.

Su hermana frunció la nariz —en un gesto sorprendentemente similar al de su hermano unos momentos antes— e hizo un puchero. Hacía poco que había descubierto el gran poder del llanto y lo utilizaba cada vez que podía. Sirius levantó una mano hacia ella, esperando que sirviera para que se calmara.

—No, no llores.

—No me _quiedes_ —balbuceó ella con su lengua infantil, siguiendo sus palabras con un sollozo teatral—. ¿_Pod_ qué no me dejas _jugad_? —añadió. Por más que sus padres y hermanos le corrigieran, la niña aún no lograba dominar las erres.

—Sí te quiero, boba —resopló el chico, esperando que eso sirviese para calmar a su hermana, pero no logró el efecto esperado. La barbilla de la niña volvió a temblar.

—No me _quiedes_ y Phineas tampoco. No me dejan _jugad_ con ustedes —dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. No _quiedo_ estad sola.

—Está Ella, juega con ella.

Isla lo miró ofendida, olvidándose por unos instantes de su llanto.

—Es un bebé. Yo soy _gdande_ —declaró, cruzándose de brazos. La menor de los Black, Elladora, había nacido a fines del año anterior. Normalmente a Isla le encantaba jugar con su hermanita menor, peinarla y cuidarla como a una muñeca. Pero a veces también declaraba que Ella era sólo un bebé y ella no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

—Y yo soy más grande que tú.

Pero nada de lo que dijera iba a convencer a Isla de nada. Después de todo, había heredado la voluntad férrea de su madre, que era capaz de manejar a sus cuatro criaturas sin problemas, además de a su marido y a los elfos domésticos de la casa. A sus tiernos tres años, Isla prometía ser una mujer formidable al crecer.

Sirius resopló, viendo que deshacerse de su hermana se le iba a hacer imposible. Su hermana era porfiada como ella sola, y cuando se obcecaba en algo, siempre lo conseguía.

—Vale, puedes venir conmigo —masculló.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en la cara regordeta de la niña, que empezó a dar saltitos torpes.

Sirius apretó los labios y se acercó a una de las puertas más cercanas. El pomo quedaba apenas arriba de su cabeza, pero tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo y poder abrir. La puerta se abrió con un quejido que indicaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie aceitaba los goznes.

La habitación era oscura. La única luz que había provenía de debajo de una cortina de terciopelo oscura, que Sirius apartó con decisión, levantando una espesa nube de polvo que los hizo estornudar.

A la luz que entraba por la ventana, la habitación parecía un dormitorio de señora. Una cama con un dosel que en algún momento había tenido cortinas de tul rosa, pero que ahora estaban carcomidas por el tiempo, era el centro de la habitación. Isla soltó un gritito al ver un maravilloso tocador de ébano con incrustaciones de marfil, parecido al de su madre —al que ella tenía prohibido acercarse, no fuera a romper algo—. Sirius frunció el ceño. En su limitada experiencia las habitaciones de las chicas eran de lo más aburrido del mundo. Aunque a veces había encontrado cosas interesantes, normalmente hallaba joyas y perfumes. Nada demasiado interesante. Mientras se agachaba para mirar bajo la cama —a veces se encontraba con doxies ahí y era divertido jugar con ellos—, Isla se trepó a la silla que estaba frente al tocador.

Para desilusión de Sirius, no había doxies bajo la cama. Buscó entre las cortinas y en otros lugares. Al parecer, alguien había sido muy consciente de la poción anti-doxies de efecto duradero. Qué soso.

Mientras pateaba algunas cosas en el suelo —botones y pedacitos de cerámica—, escuchó un grito de su hermana. Isla estaba parada sobre el tocador, saltando y gritando. Sirius pudo ver una pequeña habita revoloteando alrededor de los rubios tirabuzones de su hermana. ¡Un doxy! La criatura estaba atacando a Isla, que se intentaba defenderse dando manotazos. El doxy sólo se reía de sus intentos y le mordía los dedos regordetes.

—¡Sidius! —gritaba.

El niño corrió hacia el tocador, usando la silla desvencijada para treparse. Inmediatamente, Isla se escondió a sus espaldas, mientras él la protegía y trataba de agarrar al pequeño bicho con sus manos. El doxy siguió riéndose, con una risa aguda que les perforaba los oídos a los niños. Isla seguía llorando, pero con la escandalosa risa del doxy, Sirius apenas podía escucharla.

—¡Isla, salta! —le gritó a su hermana. El tocador no estaba demasiado alto, y seguro que ella podía llegar abajo sin hacerse mucho daño. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse atrapados arriba de la mesa por culpa de un doxy.

Al mismo tiempo que Isla saltaba hacia el suelo, el doxy pareció distraerse por un momento, lo que permitió que el chiquillo lo cogiera con ambas manos. La pequeña criatura se retorcía entre sus dedos, chillando y amenazando morderlo, pero Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos. Sin soltarlo, el muchacho se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando libre al doxy.

—¿Estás bien, Isla?

—Sí… —murmuró ella—. Mi vestido está sucio —añadió, intentando sacudirse las manchas de polvo de los volantes del vestido.

—¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte antes de que mamá te vea? —sugirió Sirius, sabiendo que si su madre veía a su hija en esas pintas, los esperaba un interrogatorio del terror y una semana sin postre por no hacerle caso a sus padres.

-o-

_**Londres, 1853**_

La primera vez que Sirius había logrado hacer magia había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Era demasiado difícil explicar la sensación que producía la magia al recorrer su cuerpo, poniéndoles los pelos de punta. Sus padres habían contratado a un preceptor mágico que se encargaba de enseñarle ejercicios prácticos con una varita de poco poder. Su padre decía que un hijo suyo tenía que llegar a Hogwarts siendo capaz de dominar los hechizos de primer año. Al ser un Black, tenía que destacar desde el principio.

El señor Morris, su preceptor, era un hombre de aspecto avinagrado y seco. Cuando Sirius se distraía o se equivocaba al decir la lección, le obligaba a estirar las manos hacia el frente y se las golpeaba con una regla de madera que siempre llevaba consigo. Sirius lo odiaba y siempre que podía hacerle una pequeña treta, aprovechaba la oportunidad. Aunque fueran tonterías, como esconderle el tintero o dejar caer un vaso de agua sobre la túnica del hombre. Cualquier cosa le servía para vengarse un poco del insoportable de su profesor.

Aunque claro, cuando el señor Morris lo descubría, lo castigaba. Lo peor era cuando le iba con el cuento a sus padres, que se podían pasar horas regañándolo por tamaña falta de respeto a su maestro.

Phineas, Isla y Elladora tenían suerte. Aunque todos ellos habían tenido arranques de magia involuntaria, sus padres aún los consideraban demasiado jóvenes para sumarse a las lecciones del señor Morris. Sin embargo, Phineas e Isla tenían clases de lectura, escritura y aritmética. Aunque tenían mejor suerte que él, porque la institutriz, la señorita Wilkins, era una de las mujeres más amables que él conocía.

Esa tarde, su maestro estaba más desagradable que de costumbre. Había insistido en tener a Sirius durante dos horas practicando el encantamiento levitador. El brazo de Sirius ya estaba cansado de tanto repetir los movimientos que le indicaba el profesor, que siempre parecía encontrarle algún defecto.

—Señorito Black, con esos movimientos tan flojos no llegará a ninguna parte.

Sirius arrugó la nariz, obligándose a contenerse de insultar al hombre. Una vez le había contestado con mal tono y Morris le había ido con el cuento a sus padres, que lo habían castigado y regañado bastante. Así que dese entonces, se contentaba con pensar insultos y descargarse en su mente en lugar de hacerlo en voz alta.

«Chupa-sapos, come-ratas —se dijo para sus adentros mientras intentaba imitar los movimientos del hombre—. Ojalá que un hipogrifo se haga caca sobre ti».

Eran tonterías, pero el niño se sentía un poco menos frustrado si al menos podía contestarle en su mente. Desde la habitación de los niños —de la cual había sido cruelmente removido al cumplir ocho—, se escuchaban risas. Eso sólo podía significar que la señorita Wilkins había terminado con las clases y sus hermanos eran libres de jugar a lo que quisieran.

Y él seguía ahí con el insoportable de Morris, que no parecía estar dispuesto a acabar con la clase en el futuro cercano.

—¿Me está escuchando, señorito Black? —preguntó, dando un golpe con su regla de madera sobre la mesa que ocupaban de escritorio.

—Sí, señor —dijo el chiquillo, más por costumbre que por decir la verdad.

—Bien. Haga el hechizo. Si lo logra realizar, consideraré terminar la clase.

Aunque esas palabras fueron dichas con su habitual tono seco y desagradable, Sirius no pudo evitar sentir algo de esperanza. A lo mejor el preceptor estaba tan aburrido como él de estar encerrado en esa habitación. Sirius estaba convencido de que su maestro vivía sólo desde el momento en que llegaba a la casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place y desaparecía cuando se cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Lo único que él esperaba esa tarde era que ese último momento no tardase demasiado. Así que, una vez más, hizo lo que se esperaba de él. Por suerte, el maestro pareció complacido con la nueva ejecución —que el niño estaba seguro no era muy diferente a lo que había estado haciendo por horas—, y le permitió marcharse.

A pesar de que ya no fuese su habitación, Sirius solía pasarse las horas en que su preceptor no estaba en el dormitorio de los niños. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su nueva habitación, que se le hacía hostil y desagradable.

La señorita Wilkins pasó junto a él y le sonrió. A Sirius siempre le había caído bien, porque era muy simpática y contaba los mejores cuentos. Hubiera preferido mucho más tenerla a ella de profesora de magia que a Morris, pero sus padres no le habían preguntado nada al respecto. Sólo le habían comunicado un día que tendría un preceptor y ya.

La risa de Isla se escuchaba desde el pasillo, fuerte y clara. A sus cinco años, le encantaba llevar la voz cantante en los juegos con sus hermanos. Aunque Phineas era mayor que ella, la niña tenía la capacidad de controlar a su arisco hermano y él terminaba jugando con ella a lo que fuese.

Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con una escena bastante habitual.

Isla estaba trepada sobre una cajonera bastante alta. Cómo había llegado ahí era casi un misterio, pero Sirius estaba seguro de que su hermanita empezaba a dominar la magia y era perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así por sí misma. Phineas estaba mirando todo desde abajo, donde habían acomodado un montón de cojines de todas formas y tamaños. Ella, la más pequeña de todos, a sus tres años, estaba sentada sobre su cama y se reía de las muecas y contorsiones de Isla sobre la cajonera.

—¡Mira lo que puedo hacer, Sirius! —gritó la niña al verlo entrar. Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer nada, saltó.

Pero en lugar de caer enseguida, como se habría esperado, Isla extendió las manos en el aire y se quedó suspendida. Luego, cayó suavemente, como si se trata de una hoja o una pluma en el viento, aterrizando con elegancia en los cojines.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No sé. Pero seguro que tú también puedes. Vamos, ¡inténtalo!

La verdad era que para Sirius la cajonera no era demasiado alta, así que si se caía no sería tan peligroso. Y el colchón de cojines parecía ser muy mullido y seguro. Si Isla podía hacerlo, él también.

Se trepó a la cajonera y pegó un salto con los ojos cerrados. Sintió que su cuerpo flotaba en el aire, liviano. Y no caía. Un grito de Isla lo hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba mucho más alto de lo que había saltado, casi junto al techo. Estaba volando.

Era demasiado alto.

—¡Baja! —gritó Isla—. ¡Es peligroso!

Sirius estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía bajar. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Voy a buscar a la señorita Wilkins! —exclamó Phineas, saliendo de la habitación a todo lo que daba.

En el techo, Sirius se estaba empezando a sentir mal. Tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolía la cabeza. Quería bajar, aterrizar sobre los cojines suavecitos y terminar con todo eso. Pero no pasaba nada.

En eso, se escuchó un fuerte ruido afuera de la casa. Y Sirius cayó del techo.

—¡Sirius!

Escuchó la voz de su hermana y una luz azulada lo envolvió. Luego todo fue silencio.

-o-

_**Londres, 1859**_

En el andén, el expreso de Hogwarts se alzaba majestuoso entre nubes de vapor. Familias enteras se despedían de sus hijos, amigos se reencontraban después de las vacaciones y todos parecían contentos. O al menos eso le parecía a Isla.

Aunque ya habían pasado seis años desde la muerte de Sirius, Isla nunca había podido quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo de la habitación de los niños. Su madre y la señorita Wilkins habían llegado, alertadas por Phineas. Isla había tratado de explicarles, de decirles que había sido un accidente. Ella no había querido hacerle nada a Sirius.

Pero nadie la dejó hablar. Isla tampoco podía olvidar la mirada helada que su madre le había dirigido esa tarde. Nadie lo decía, pero ella estaba segura de que la culpaban de la muerte de Sirius.

Ella también lo hacía. Porque si ella no lo hubiera desafiado a saltar, él nunca habría quedado flotando ni nunca habría caído.

A lo largo de los años, muchas veces se había encontrado a su madre mirando a Phineas con un dejo de tristeza que nunca la había dejado. Isla estaba segura de que pensaba en cómo hubiera sido Sirius de haber vivido hasta esa edad. Primero de su clase, capitán de quidditch, prefecto. El hijo perfecto.

Nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer jamás iba a redimir su falta. Había matado a su hermano.

—Adiós, Isla —dijo su madre. Alrededor de ellos, Isla podía ver a muchas madres despidiéndose de sus hijos con besos y abrazos. Pero ella no recibió nada de eso. De hecho, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que su madre le había dado un beso de buenas noches.

—Adiós, mamá —respondió ella, parándose con la espalda muy recta. No quería llorar, aunque sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse a sus ojos.

—Espero que seas un crédito para nuestra familia.

«Ya que Sirius no puede serlo por tu culpa». Ésas eran las palabras implícitas en la voz helada de su madre. Su padre no estaba ahí, ocupado en sus negocios. Isla no creía que su presencia fuera a hacer un gran cambio. Después de todo, él tampoco se preocupaba mucho de ella.

—Sí, mamá.

Phineas se había desaparecido unos momentos antes, buscando a sus amigos. Isla le guiñó un ojo a Elladora, que estaba aferrada de las faldas de la señora Black, y subió al tren sola. En los compartimentos sólo veía a chicos y chicas mayores que ella, hablando de sus vacaciones y demás. Un par de chicos corrían por el pasillo y estuvieron a punto de empujarla.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó uno y siguió corriendo detrás de su compañero.

Isla suspiró. Estaba tan acostumbrada al silencio de su casa, porque ni Elladora ni Phineas eran dados al ruido. A ella a veces le gustaba correr y gritar por los pasillos, pero siempre la regañaban. Entonces se iba a meter a alguna de las habitaciones desocupadas de la mansión, buscando tesoros. A veces pensaba que iba a encontrarse a Sirius ahí. Todavía de ocho años, todavía lleno de vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Después de todo, no se podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Sirius no estaba ahí y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Se metió en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró. Ni siquiera pensó en asomarse por la ventana. Sabía que su madre no estaría ahí para despedirse de ella. No necesitaba sentirse peor.

—Hola, ¿te importa que nos sentemos aquí?

En la puerta del compartimento se hallaban una chica y un muchacho de su edad. La ausencia de insignias y colores en sus túnicas los marcaban como alumnos de primer año, como ella. Isla asintió con la cabeza y los dos entraron, sentándose en el asiento del frente.

—Soy Harriet Bulstrode —se presentó la chica, que era rubia y llevaba el pelo en dos trenzas que le caían por la espalda.

—Thomas Richmond —dijo él.

Isla reconoció el apellido de la chica, porque un señor Bulstrode trabajaba para su padre en el ministerio. El apellido del chico no se le hizo familiar, pero eso tampoco era tan raro. Después de todo, los Black sólo se juntaban con un pequeño grupo de familias de la más elevada clase. Aunque a Isla nunca le habían parecido particularmente especiales los amigos de sus padres.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Isla se puso roja al pensar en lo maleducada que les debía parecer a sus acompañantes.

—Isla Black.

—Anda, como el jefe de papá —dijo Harriet, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Es mi padre.

—Mi papá dice que es un mago muy capaz, tú debes ser muy inteligente.

Isla miró por la ventana. El tren aún no salía del andén y muchos padres seguían ahí esperando para ver partir a sus hijos. Su madre no estaba ahí.

—No lo sé. Mi preceptor decía que soy muy distraída y que así no aprenderé nada.

—Mi preceptor decía lo mismo —dijo el muchacho—. Y después logré pintarle los bigotes verdes con un hechizo que me enseñó mi hermana.

Isla trató de imaginarse al serio y amargado señor Morris con un bigote verde, pero le fue imposible. El hombre era el completo opuesto de la idea de ridiculez.

—Me castigaron dos semanas sin postre, pero creo que mis padres estaban secretamente orgullosos de mí.

—¿Y a qué casa crees que irás, Isla? —preguntó Harriet.

No había donde dudar con esa pregunta. La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black iba a Slytherin, siempre. Era parte de las tradiciones familiares, por así decirlo.

—Slytherin.

—Estás muy segura —comentó la chica—. Yo creo que quedaré en Ravenclaw, como mi madre. Y seguro que Thomas dice que caerá en Slytherin también.

Isla asintió, sin saber qué decir porque estaba ocupada en sus propios pensamientos. Había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de lo que debían y no hacer los Black. Y nunca hasta ese momento se había cuestionado que quizás no era así. Tal vez había más cosas en la vida que las tradiciones familiares.

—¿Alguno de ustedes juega al Quidditch? —preguntó Harriet—. Es el mejor deporte del mundo y es una pena que los de primer año no podamos jugar en los equipos de nuestras casas.

—Yo no juego, pero mi hermano sí —Isla podía ver a Phineas volando con la escoba en el patio interior de la casa. No era particularmente bueno, pero decía que eso era lo de menos.

—Deberías aprender.

Isla dudó. Su madre siempre le había dicho que el deporte no era cosa de señoritas, que era muy violento y le podía pasar algo.

Pero algo había nacido dentro de ella en esos momentos. Algo que no podía definir, pero que ciertamente era diferente.

—¿Y tú crees que podrías enseñarme?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>En mi cabeza, Isla empezó a rebelarse muy joven. Y parte de eso fue hacer cosas que no eran de señorita, cuando estaba lejos de sus padres. Y Pukit me ha dado un motivo para mostrar su distanciamiento del resto de la familia. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia.<em>

_¡Saludos!_

_Muselina_


End file.
